


To Fall

by TWriter



Series: To Fall or To Fly [6]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Suicide, Wayne Tower, Worried!Jason, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWriter/pseuds/TWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finally makes his choice.</p>
<p>He chooses to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall

Jason paced the length of his apartment, wondering about Dick. There had been times Dick was aloof, usually when he and Bruce had a nasty fight. It wasn’t weird.

Except the two hadn’t been fighting.

But sometimes Dick just disappeared from the face of the planet. It happened like once a year. And then he’d come back out of hiding, as if he hadn’t disappeared for a month. It had been like that for years.

But this time felt different. For some reason, Jason couldn’t shake the feeling that Dick wouldn’t pop up after a month, wanting to grab a beer. That he may have just seen Dick for the last time. 

“Damn it, Grayson,” grumbled Jason, donning his helmet. “I’m going to find your ass and then I’m going to kick it across Gotham.”

**  
Dick was surprised he had made it this far. Nine at night, and the big black bat hadn’t found him. Then again, he may not be expecting his eldest son to be standing on top of Wayne Tower.

Dick looked out to the city below him, watching the headlights of cars going home, the pinpricks of people dressed in finery, walking to whatever location was in at the moment. He looked directly below him, to the empty concrete in front of the entrance, wondering how long it would take him to fall. 

Not that falling was exactly what he would normally choose. The idea of falling still sends him into a mild panic, and even now he can clearly see his parent’s bodies, blood and all. 

“Stop it, Grayson,” he muttered to himself. “You’re the one who let Tim get you here. And no one said you got to enjoy this part. It isn’t something you do for fun.”

He took another look at the city sprawled below him. He remembered flying over it with Batman, and walking through it as Dick Grayson. He remembered fighting crime at night, taking villains like the Joker to Arkham, and he remembered getting ice cream with the man who adopted and raised him.

But now wasn’t the time for fond memories. Sure, every cloud has a silver lining, but a sliver of silver doesn’t negate the whole cloud. And if Dick’s like was the cloud, it was time his family got some sunshine.

He checked his pocket once more for the slip of paper, taking comfort in the fact that his family would at least know why. He had rerecorded the video a few nights ago. It was as up to date as could be. 

Replacing the paper in his pocket, he took a step toward the edge of the building. Balancing easily on the ledge, he faced outward to the skyline. And for the first time in his life, he let himself fall.

**  
Jason was never sure why he went to Wayne Tower first.

It wouldn’t normally be the first place Dickiebird would go when upset. But his gut told him to go there first.

And thank god it did. As Jason swung to the building next door, he saw a shadow standing on the ledge. He hesitated a moment—Dick had amazing balance, so it wasn’t like he would fall. Maybe he just needed the height so he could think, that was a Dick-like thing to do. 

He looked at his brother, and saw the slightest waver. And suddenly, Dick was falling.

Dick. Was falling.

Without a second thought, Jason shot a grapple line to the edge of the tower, swinging over faster than would normally be considered “safe.”

Not that safe matters when your older brother just fell off a building.

Time seemed to slow. Dick fell inch by inch, his eyes firmly closed against the sight of the approaching ground. A pole was sticking out of the side of the building—it usually held a flag—and Dick’s head struck against it. Any tension the face had held was gone, and the unconscious man’s descent continued.

Why was Dick falling? Was it an accident? As Jason grew closer and closer to his fallen and falling brother, he remembered Dick’s behavior merely hours before. 

Did he fall, or did he…jump?

Jason’s free arm wrapped around his brother’s torso, and he swung both to safety on the neighboring building. Laying his brother down, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His brother was safe.

A second look, however, told him otherwise. Jason knew that head wounds bled a lot, but the amount of blood streaming from Dickie’s hairline was hardly a good sign.

The former boy wonder was far from safe.


End file.
